Beso
by gaahina-ai
Summary: estes es mi primer one-shot espero les agrade es un gaahina


Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este es mi primer One-shot espero que les pueda gustar este pequeño fic. No se como saldrá, puesto que es el primero que hago, aun así daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Gracias por los reviews.

_"Wiiiii"- pensamientos._

Wiiiii- diálogos y narración.

…

Como todo niño o niña, siempre tienen curiosidad o duda de porque los adultos se dan un beso, ya que como es obvio la mayoría de ellos les produce asco, ya que a diferencia de edad aun no lo pueden entender, pero esa pregunta siempre se resuelve con la ayuda de sus padres, ya que ellos tienen el deber de explicar a sus pequeños del porque se dan un beso.

Pero esa pregunta aun no ha sido respondida para un chico de cabello rojo como la sangre, ojos color aqua, rodeados de ojeras color negra, su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, después del incidente que ocurrió con los exámenes chunnin y de atacar la aldea de konoha, y el no poder rescatar a Sasuke Uchiha, todo estaba en calma, pero no nos salgamos del tema, lo que llevo esta pregunta a l mente del pelirrojo fu cuando, el caminaba por las calles de la aldea de konoha.

Gaara caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, cundo escucho unas risas a lo lejos, por la curiosidad camino directo a donde se escuchaban las risas, no quiso acercarse ya que observo a dos personas juntando sus manos.

-Entonces ¿si me lo das?-preguntaba un chico mientras se acercaba al rostro de su novia.

-Jeje no lo se-

- Por favor - suplicaba el joven mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica.

- Esta bien- sonrió la chica, ambos jóvenes juntaban sus labios, Gaara a los lejos no entendía lo que estaban haciendo, _"¿Por qué unen sus bocas? Estarán haciendo un jutsu con sus labios" _pensaba el pelirrojo, aquellos jóvenes se habían separado por la falta de aire.

-Gracias por el beso, preciosa- _"¿beso?"_

- Cuando quieras- después de esto la pareja siguió caminando, y Gaara tenia una pregunta en su mente que decidió también irse teletransportandose con su arena al cuarto donde el y sus hermanos estaban hospedados.

- Tsk, Gaara puedes usar la puerta- le decía su hermano un, hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color negro y su rostro siempre tenia unas marcas de color morado- Cada vez que apareces de ese modo, siempre dejas arena por todos lados.

-Cállate Kankuro- le contesto su hermana, una chica de cabello rubio atado a cuatro coletas y ojos color verdes- ignóralo Gaara, puedes venir de esa forma cuando quieras.

-Temari-

-Si-

-¿Qué es un beso?- hubo un gran silencio en la habitación, Temari estaba sorprendida ya que nunca le habían preguntado algo así, y menos su pequeño hermano menor, Temari giro su cabeza para ver a su otro hermano lo cual este también estaba sorprendido, pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Gaara?-

-Cuando caminaba, observe a dos personas que juntaban sus bocas y mencionaron la palabra beso, lo que no entiendo, es porque juntaron sus labios-

-Bueno Gaara, un beso es cuando…..mm… es un poco complicado de explicar, pero creo que lo podrás entender- Gaara puso mucha atención a las palabras de su hermana- Veras cuando una mujer y un hombre se gustan, la única manera de expresar su amor es juntando sus labios, en otras palabras un beso.

- Amor-

-Si, se que es difícil de que lo entiendas con palabras, la única manera de que lo entiendas mejor es probarlo tu mismo-

- Tú me lo puedes mostrar-

-¿¡QUE?!- gritaba Temari algo sonrojada por la petición de su hermano, mientras que Kankuro solo se reía.

- Dándome un beso-

-Si, Temari porque no le das un beso- comentaba Kankuro con una sonrisa, mientras que Temari lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- De acuerdo- dijo Temari volviendo a una posición normal.

-¿En serio lo vas a hacer? Solo estaba jugando- Temari ignoro el comentario de Kankuro y se acerco a Gaara, Kankuro estaba que no lo podía creer, enserió su hermana le dará un beso a su propio hermano. En ese momento Temari se acercaba más a su hermano pequeño para que después diera la vuelta y le plantara un beso en la mejilla.

-Listo- sonrió Temari, mientras Gaara la miraba con duda.

-Por un momento creí que enserió lo ibas a besar-

-Pero si le di un beso-

-Me refería en los labios-

-Claro que no, nunca le haría eso a mi propio hermano, seria raro- contestaba furiosa Temari a Kankuro.

-¿Por qué no en los labios?- pregunto Gaara.

-Por que no es correcto, que unos hermanos se den un beso en los labios seria muy raro, en cambio un beso en la mejilla o en la frente es muy normal, por eso yo te plante un beso en la mejilla como muestra de que te quiero por ser mi pequeño hermano-

- Entonces, tú le darías también un beso en esos lugares a Kankuro-

-Así es- contesto Temari con una sonrisa mientras Kankuro se llevaba un dedo en la boca como muestra de que seria asqueroso.

-¿Y yo también le daría un beso a Kankuro?-

-No lo se, ¿tu se lo darías?- dijo Temari mientras se daba la vuelta para que Gaara viera a su hermano mayor, lo cual solo Gaara bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrados dándole a entender que no lo haría nunca- Jeje supongo que eso es un no, dime Gaara ya con esto se ¿aclararon tus dudas?

Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza, pasaron las horas y ya había caído la noche en la aldea, Gaara se encontraba en el techo de la posada mirando el cielo, mientras la mayoría de los aldeanos ya estaban dormido incluyendo a sus hermanos, en ciertas ocasiones ver tanto el cielo solo le aburría un poco así que mejor decidió dar un paseo por el bosque que se encontraba dentro de la aldea, caminaba tranquilamente cuando escucho un ruido, o mas bien un pequeño grito, Gaara corrió en dirección donde provenía ese sonido ¿Quién estaría despierto excepto él a estas horas de la noche?

Gaara saltaba de árbol en árbol, pudo visualizar una silueta a lado d un rio mientras esta golpeaba un árbol, aterrizo de un salto para esconderse detrás de un árbol, cuando observo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica de cabello negro azulado corto excepto por dos mechones que caían en su rostro, sus ojos eran de color blanco como la luna y de tez blanca- _"es la chica de los exámenes chunnin"_- pensaba el pelirrojo mientras recordaba como ella había perdido contra su primo- _" Por sus manos con poca sangre, y el sudor en su rostro puedo ver que a estado entrenando por un buen tiempo"- _Gaara se acerco un poco mas pisando una pequeña rama, a lo que la chica se coloco en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto para después lanza un kunai, pero el kunai no pudo tocar a Gaara ya que la arena se había atravesado entre ellos sorprendiendo a la chica- Pero si eres Sabaku no Gaara- Gaara salió para acercarse a ella y darle el kunai que había lanzado.

-Me conoces-

-S-si, bueno fuiste tu e-el que daño a Lee-kun- dijo la chica mientras miraba abajo no podía negar que tenia miedo después de lo que vio en el segundo examen chunnin.

- Ya veo- Gaara veía a la chica que ella no lo estaba mirando- ¿Por qué no me ves?

Se había sorprendido ante la pregunta de Gaara- ¿Me tienes miedo?- si lo tenia, ya que después de lo que vio en el bosque no podía negarlo, también no lo conocía muy bien que digamos.

-Si-

-Entiendo- Gaara estaba punto de dar la vuelta para irse pero la chica hablo.

-N-No pueda negar que si te tengo algo de miedo, la r-razón es que cuando estábamos en el segundo examen chunnin, mi equipo y yo observamos como levantabas a un estudiante con tu arena, y acabaste con su vida.

Ahora sabia la razón por la cual la chica no lo miraba, no podía culparla ya que si fuera al revés el estaría igual que ella- Lo siento-

-¿Eh?-

-Lamento que tu y tu equipo me hayan visto de esa forma- la ojiperla había levantado la vista y observo que el pelirrojo era sincero con sus palabras, la ojiperla bajo la mirada y tomo el kunai que estaba en las manos de Gaara.

-No te preocupes ya no importa- dijo la muchacha mientras levantaba la vista y le daba una sonrisa a Gaara a lo que este se sorprendió, también un poco confundido primero ¿no lo miraba porque tenia miedo y ahora le dedica una sonrisa?

-Ya no me tienes miedo-

-No-

-¿Por qué?- aun sorprendido pregunto.

- ¿En verdad lamentas que yo y mi equipo te hayamos visto hacer algo así con ese estudiante?

- Si-

-Entonces ya no hay ninguna razón por lo cual deba tener miedo si tus palabras son sinceras- Gaara estaba realmente sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿E-eh?, me llamo H-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-

-¿Por qué estas entrenando a estas horas aquí sola?-

- Bueno, porque de día siempre estoy con mi equipo haciendo misiones-

-¿No entran juntos también?-

-Si, pero siento que a veces debo entrenar por mi m-misma, pero en algunas ocasiones ellos son muy suaves conmigo, y siento que no me ayudan lo suficiente-

-Te ayudare a entrenar-

-¿Eh?-

-Aceptas mi ayuda, te prometo que no seré suave contigo, pero si tendré cuidado en ciertas situaciones- Hinata no sabia que hacer realmente pero decidió tomar su oferta.

Pasaron 4 horas de puro entrenamiento, hasta que Gaara decidió que y era suficiente, ambos se sentaron junto al rio, Gaara solo observaba como Hinata se lavaba la cara, tenia que admitir que la chica estaba progresando, mientras que Hinata pensaba que Gaara era un buen maestro, aunque al momento de enfrentarse si era algo rudo.

-Gracias por ayudarme Gaara-kun- dándole una sonrisa.

- Descuida, es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar- dicho esto ambos se levantaron, mientras Gaara se colocaba su calabaza en la espalda Hinata aprovecho para hablar.

- Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo por favor no dude en pedírmelo- respondió por ultimo Hinata para después despedirse y caminar para su casa, Gaara la vio por un momento, cuando le vino la pregunta que él le había dicho a su hermana ésta tarde.

-Hinata-

-¿Si?- paro Hinata para darse la vuelta y ver a Gaara.

- De echo si hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar- Gaara camino para acercarse a la ojiperla-Quiero que me des un beso.

-¿¡Que?! – grito Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

-Me dijiste que si tenia algo que hacer no dudaría en pedírtelo, y te estoy pidiendo que me des un beso-

-P-p-pero-

- Y quiero que sea en los labios-

-¿¡eh?!-

-¿No lo harás?- frunció el ceño Gaara- Si no lo harás ésta bien, creo que no volveré a pedirte nada- ante esto Gaara dio media vuelta pero Hinata lo sostuvo del brazo a lo que este la volvió a mirar.

-L-lo h-hare- Gaara dio la vuelta en dirección de Hinata- p-pero dime ¿p-por que quieres q-que te de u-un b-beso?

- Esta tarde le pregunte a mi hermana que era un beso, ella solo me contesto que es una forma de expresar el amor que se tiene entre dos personas, ella solo me dio un beso en la mejilla, ya que me dijo que dos hermanos no se podían dar un beso en los labios porque seria extraño.

-E-entiendo, y quieres saber que es lo que se siente dar un beso a alguien que no es de tu familia-

-Si-

-P-pero es c-cierto lo que dice tu hermana u-un beso es una forma de e-expresar el amor que se sienten d-dos personas o solo una, si ambos no sienten n-nada entonces el beso no se sentirá nada s-solo un toque de labios.

-Entiendo, pero aun así quiero sentirlo- Hinata no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo.

-E-e-esta bien p-pero p-primero c-c-cierra l-los ojos-

-¿Por qué?-

-P-por favor s-solo hazlo- Gaara dudo por un momento pero aun así obedeció y cerro los ojos.

Hinata estaba realmente nerviosa, este iba a hacer su primer beso, siempre pensó que su primer beso seria de Naruto su primer amor, pero ahora se lo daría nada más y nada menos que a Gaara, su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras su cara enrojecía, dio unos pequeños pasos levanto un poco los pies ya que Gaara era un poco mas alto que ella, acercaba sus labios cuando recordó que Shino le había dicho que cuando Gaara peleo contra Rock Lee este tenia una armadura de arena.

-¿T-t-tienes tu armadura de a-arena? P-podrías r-r-responderme sin abrir los ojos-

-Si-

-¿P-Podrías q-quitártela, s-solo el d-de tu r-rostro?- Gaara así lo hizo, se quito la armadura de su rostro, sin preguntar.

Hinata toco el rostro de Gaara, podía sentir que la piel del pelirrojo era muy suave, lo acerco un poco, ella también se acercaba, en ese momento los labios de la peliazul tocaron los labios del pelirrojo, Gaara quería abrir los ojos, pero Hinata le dijo que no lo hiciera y él tenia que cumplir duraron solo 1 minuto besándose, Hinata se separo y le dijo ya podía abrir los ojos, Gaara así lo hizo.

-E-e-e-espero q-que t-te h-haya podido a-ayudar G-G-Gaara-kun- Hinata tenia la cara tan roja como un tomate no dijo nada mas y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su casa.

Gaara no la detuvo y ni siquiera le pregunto si estaba enojada, el pelirrojo se encontraba en el techo de la posada donde se hospedaban el y sus hermanos, veía la luna pero en algunas ocasiones inconscientemente se llevaba las manos a sus labios – son tan suaves- que al mismo tiempo se llevaba las manos a sus mejillas - igual que sus manos- no sabia como se veía la peliazul ya que tenia los ojos cerrados, pero había algo que no entendía ya que cuando sintió los labios de Hinata en los suyos en el momento en que los juntaron, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma acelerada sin ninguna razón- su sabor es extraño- saboreaba el mismo sus labios- pero exquisito.

Gaara había recibido su primer beso.

Pero aun faltaba para que el pelirrojo descubriera que hay más formas de besar.

…. **3 años después**…...

Era de noche en la aldea de la arena, Gaara se encontraba en el techo de su hogar ya habían pasado pocos días después de que Naruto lo salvo en manos de los Akatsuki, le habían extraído al Shukaku y el ya podía dormir en la noches, pero de tantos años de insomnio aun no podía acostumbrarse el cerrar los ojos y descansar en las noches.

Gaara observaba la luna como todas las noches, pero había algo que no entendía ya que en algunas ocasiones al ver la luna le recordaba mucho a ella, Hinata Hyuga, al recordarla se llevaba sus dedos a sus labios tratando de recordar el sabor pero había pasado tanto tiempo que era imposible recordar. Desde ese día en que el volvió a su aldea había ocasiones en que solo pensaba en ella y el beso que le había dado, a veces no podía concentrarse en algunas misiones que tomaba con sus hermanos, cuando entrenaba a su estudiante llamada Matsuri e incluso en el trabajo firmando algunos papeles.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en el beso que ella le había dado, quería volver a sentir sus labios y ese sabor de nuevo.

… **3 meses después**….

Ya había pasado 3 meses de lo ocurrido con la 4 guerra mundial ninja, habían derrotado a Madara Uchiha y Sasuke había vuelto de nuevo a la aldea Konoha, pero bajo arresto por lo que había echo en su pasado, pero si seguía con buena conducta y sus amigos lo perdonasen la sentencia se reduciría, tanto él como Naruto hicieron lo posible para que Sasuke no fuera sentenciado a muerte, todo había vuelto como era antes, era cierto que ya había paz en todas las aldeas, pero a veces había ciertos incidentes con algunos ninjas que no comprendían el significado de la palabra PAZ.

Gaara había mandado una carta a la aldea de konoha donde solicitaba la ayuda de Sakura Haruno, ya que había pasado la guerra algunos de sus ninjas estaban gravemente heridos y sus médicos no podían hacer mucho, y como única discípulo de la legendaria Tsunade, ella podía ayudarlos ya que recordó cuando Temari le conto, que ella fue la única en salvar a Kankuro de un veneno mortal que había sido provocado por Sasori. Gaara recibió la carta de Naruto ahora como el 6 Hokage en aceptar y ayudar a su amigo.

_Para Gaara_

_Hola Gaara claro que acepto tu ayuda, dentro de 3 días Sakura-chan estará en tu aldea pero no solo mandare a ella, también ira Hinata ya que ella también es una buena ninja-medico y con su byakugan ayudara muy bien a Sakura-chan con los pacientes, me encantaría mandarte también a Ino pero aquí también hay algunos ninjas heridos, pero yo se que serán de gran ayuda Sakura y Hinata, espero que podamos vernos pronto._

_Tu amigo Naruto_

Gaara no entendía el porque, pero al leer que Hinata Hyuga vendría, pudo sentir como su corazón había dando un fuerte latido, que nunca le había ocurrido, volvieron esos recuerdos de cuando él y Hinata se besaron, su mano volvió hasta sus labios queriendo recordar el sabor y la suavidad de aquellos labios, pero sin ningún éxito logro recordarlo.

Sakura y Hinata se dirigían a la aldea de la Arena saltando de árbol en árbol, hasta parar en uno- Bien Hinata, si seguimos por ese camino llegaremos en 2 días- dijo Sakura, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda.

-¿Estas segura Sakura-chan?-

-Si Kakashi - sensei, Naruto y Yo, seguimos por el camino anterior pero después nos encontramos a Temari-san tomando este camino y llegamos antes.

-De acuerdo Sakura-chan-

-Bien, vamos- siguieron su camino, pero Hinata solo estaba pensando en algo o mas bien alguien.

-_"Cielos, después de 3 años volveré a ver a Gaara-kun directamente, no hablamos de ese beso, ya que en la 4 guerra no era un buen momento para hacerlo, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando dio el discurso, se veía muy audaz y decidido dándole a entender a todos nosotros que podemos trabajar juntos, realmente quede muy impresionada, también pude darme cuenta que había cambiado se había vuelto mas alto, fuerte y atractivo" _ante este pensamiento Hinata negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

- Mm... Hinata ¿estas bien?-

-S-Si S-Sakura-chan, s-s-solo s-sentí q-que algo me c-cayo en el o-ojo- le respondió Hinata dándole una sonrisa fingida, a lo que Sakura le creyó y siguió con su camino- _"Q-Que pasa porque pensé en eso, se que a cambiado pero no era para pensar en algo así, dios solo espero que no saquemos ese tema" _– fue lo ultimo que pensó la ojiperla.

Pasaron 2 días, Hinata y Sakura se encontraron enfrente de las puertas de la aldea de la arena donde un guardia salió y pidió que mostraran algo que en verdad eran de la aldea de Konoha, Sakura saco de su bolsa una nota donde venia escrito que el kazekage necesitaban su ausencia.

-Síganme, por favor- ordeno el guardia, a lo que Sakura y Hinata asintieron y lo siguieron.

Hinata observo que la aldea de la Arena era realmente muy diferente a su aldea, no había muchos arboles, las calles y las casas estaban llenos de arena y el clima era un poco mas caluroso, pero la ausencia de los aldeanos era muy familiar, los niños jugando, algunos metiéndose en problemas, uno que otro jóvenes ninjas riendo y conversando realmente le parecía un lugar muy agradable, siguieron caminando las dos kunoichis de konoha, cuando a lo lejos un silueta las reconoció.

-Sakura-

-Hola Temari-san-

-Temari-san, debo llevar a estas dos jóvenes con el Lord Kazekage-dijo el guardia que estaba con ellas.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe yo me encargo de llevarlas, puede volver a su puesto-

-Si Temari-san-contesto por ultimo el guardia para dejar a las kunoichis.

-Creí que llevarían mañana-

-Bueno, solo éramos nosotras 2, si hubieran venido mas, creo que si hubiéramos llegado mañana-

- Jeje tienes razón por lo regular como embajadora yo llego e días-Temari conversaba con Sakura, cuando observo a Hinata- Y dime…

-¿Eh?-

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto amablemente la rubia.

-M-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto en conocerla Temari-san- dijo Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-El gusto es mío Hinata, pero vamos no seas muy formal-

-Oh L-lo siento-

-Jeje descuida, vamos las llevare con Gaara- dijo Temari tomando camino, seguida por Sakura y Hinata, la ojiperla al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo sintió como su corazón dio un fuerte latido.

Gaara se encontraba firmando y leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta- Adelante- ordeno.

-Hola Gaara- contesto Temari entrando a la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede Temari?- pregunto sin mirarla.

-Levanta la cabeza Gaara, vengo a decirte que Sakura y Hinata están aquí-

-Hazlas pasar por favor- dijo mientras colocaba los papeles a un lado y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y su rostro en su manos entrelazadas.

-Si- Temari salió para llamar a las chicas a que entraran, Sakura entro primero, Gaara ya la conocía en como se veía estos 3 años ya que fue ella con Naruto a rescatarlo, pero al ver a la segunda chica Gaara abrió un poco lo ojos al ver que era Hinata, había crecido, al igual que su cabello, ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una mujer, no entendía porque pero pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba un poco.

- Buenas tardes Lord Kazekage- saludo Sakura con una reverencia al igual que Hinata.

-Buenas tardes- contesto Gaara cerrando los ojos- Supongo que ya saben porque están aquí- volvió a mirarlas-

-Si, descuide nosotras haremos lo que podamos para ayudar a sus ninjas-

-Muy bien Temari las llevara al hospital de Suna, ahí los médicos les informaran todo-

-Entendido Lord Kazekage-

- Pueden retirarse- dijo Gaara volviendo a su trabajo.

-Con permiso-dijo Sakura dando una última reverencia seguida por Hinata, Temari se acerco a ellas y les ordeno que la siguieran, Temari salió de la oficina seguida por Sakura y al último Hinata, Gaara dio un último vistazo a Hinata y volvió a su trabajo.

Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en el Hospital de Suna atendiendo a los ninjas heridos, Sakura tomaba todos los medios que su maestra le había enseñado, Hinata usaba su byakugan para ayudar a Sakura en una que otra operación, pero a veces ella se iba a ayudar con algunos ninjas no tan graves para curarlos, ambas kunoichis hacían lo que podían pero todo terminaba bien.

…...

Gaara se encontraba de la misma forma firmando uno que otro papel, pero ahora le resultaba un poco difícil concentrarse, ya que su mente la estaba ocupando una ojiperla, y el recuerdo de un beso, Gaara dejo su lápiz y dio un suspiro cansando- _"Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso"-_ se toco los labios- _"Y en ella"- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta- Adelante.

-Perdona por interrumpir de nuevo Gaara-

-¿Qué sucede Temari?- pregunto Gaara volviendo a lo suyo.

-No es nada esta vez, solo vine por unos libros que necesita Sakura - dijo Temari- Todo va muy bien en el hospital algunos ninjas ya están fuera de peligro -

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-Si también algunos ninjas se están recuperando rápidamente gracias a Hinata-Gaara no levanto la vista pero ahora estaba más atento.

-¿rápidamente?-

-Si, gracias a su byakugan es más fácil para ella saber en que parte del cuerpo debe atender mejor-

-Entiendo-

-Si, no es por nada pero, a diferencia de Sakura en el carácter, Hinata es mas tranquila y amable- Gaara ponía atención a lo que su hermana le contaba- También siempre me trata de usted aunque yo le pida que no lo haga, es una chica Linda.

-Si que lo es- susurro Gaara para si mismo, impresionándose el mismo por lo que había dicho.

-Dijiste algo-

-No-dijo Gaara.

-Bueno solo encontré estos 3 libros espero les pueda servir- dijo Temari acercándose a la puerta, Gaara le abrió la puerta con su arena- Gracias Gaara.

Gaara pensaba en lo que había dicho-_"Por que dije eso, esto es muy extraño, nunca me había pasado algo así, Hinata Hyuga a cambiado es mas alta, su cabello creció y cae como una cascada, su cara es mas fina, también no solo creció de estatura también su cuerpo cambio es mas….Hermosa"-_Gaara se impresiono por lo que acababa de pensar cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño_-"Que esta pasando conmigo, yo…no soy así….pero"-_ Gaara recordó cuando Hinata entro a su oficina después de verla arriba y abajo sus ojos se enfocaron n los labios- _"Quiero tocarlos de nuevo"- _pensaba Gaara mientras pensaba en como, ya no podía decirle que le mostrara que es un beso porque el le había dicho eso y ella se lo enseño ya no podía hacer nada.

Gaara caminaba por las calles de su aldea para dirigirse hacia el hospital donde se encontraban su Hermana, Sakura y…Hinata, quería ver como seguían los ninjas pero más que nada quería verla a ella, siguió caminando cuando una pareja de adolecentes ninjas se tomaban de las manos.

-Vamos dame un beso-al decir esa palabra Gaara ya sabia a lo que se refería.

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Vamos aunque sea un piquito-

-Muy bien, solo un piquito-

-Si-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Gaara a los adolecentes a lo que estos se asustaron y dieron una reverencia una y otra vez.

-¡L-lo sentimos Lord Kazekage, no vimos que usted estaba ahí!-

-¡En verdad p-perdónenos no quisimos faltarle al respeto!-

-Tranquilos, pero díganme que es un….- Gaara se quedo pensando un momento.

-¿Qué es que lord Kazekage?-

-No nada, sigan con lo suyo- dijo Gaara volviendo a caminar y dejando a los dos adolecentes confundidos y sonrojados por lo que acaba de decir Gaara, Gaara ahora tenia que verla a ella y a sus labios.

…

-Listo Hinata creo que este es el último-

-Si Sakura-chan, todos los ninjas que estaban muy graves ya no corren riesgo-

-Lo han hecho muy bien las dos-Veía Temari a los ninjas- Muchas Gracias.

- No hay problema Temari, pero la verdad fue gracias a estos libros y a las plantas medicinales de Suna-dijo Sakura mientras Temari y Hinata sonreían- Bueno creo que tenemos que necesitaremos más vendajes-

-Entiendo iré a traerlos-dijo Temari.

-Yo le ayudare Temari-san- contesto Hinata para después seguir a Temari.

Temari se encontraba con una caja en sus manos y dentro de esta algunos vendajes que Hinata le estaban colocando- Muy bien Hinata creo que con esto ser suficiente.

-Si-

-Si llegan a faltar vendremos de nuevo-

-Claro Temari-san, acomodare algunos vendajes en esta pequeña caja por si llegan a faltar como dice-

-Jeje Gracias Hinata- contesto por ultimo la rubia para seguir caminando hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, Hinata colocaba los vendajes pomadas y alcohol dentro de la caja.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente- Hinata estaba a punto de irse cuando observo una puerta abierta se acerco y salió, era la terraza del hospital- Sin duda es una bella vista, aquí puedo ver casi una parte de la aldea, se acerco un poco mas a la orilla podía sentir el aire fresco peinando su cabello, Hinata cerro los ojos disfrutando el momento- Calor de día, Frio de noche, aquí en la aldea de la Arena se siente mucho la diferencia, en verdad es una aldea hermosa- Hinata se dio la vuelta para entrar al hospital, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con un pelirrojo- K-K-Kazekage-sama.

-Hinata, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Oh, B-bueno yo solo estaba recogiendo unas vendas cuando vi que la puerta estaba abierta y pus tuve algo de curiosidad- respondió Hinata mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero Gaara le impidió el paso- S-Sucede a-algo malo L-Lord K-Kazekage.

-Si-

-¿Y q-que es?-

-Llámame Gaara-

-¿eh?-

-Vuelve a decirme por mi nombre, como aquella vez- al mencionar esto Hinata se sonrojo ya que cuando el dijo aquella vez se refería cuando se dieron un beso.

-Si G-Gaara-kun-

-Bien-

-¿P-puedo pasar Gaara-kun?-pregunto Hinata ya que Gaara le bloqueaba la puerta.

-No-

-¿Eh?, ¿P-Porque Gaara-kun?-

-Tengo otra duda-

-Acerca d-de q-que G-Gaara-kun- Hinata no quería saber de que se trataría de nuevo con un beso, pero no entendía porque algo le decía que si.

-De un beso- Si, si era eso.

-¿Y-y q-que duda t-tiene G-Gaara-kun?-

-¿Que es un piquito?-

-¿Piquito?-

-Si, cuando venia caminando para acá, observe a una pareja diciendo uno de ellos que quería un beso, pero la otra persona le dijo que mejor un piquito y el otro dijo que si, ¿Qué es un piquito?-

-B-Bueno un piquito e-es…-

-Muéstramelo-

-¡¿C-Como?!- comenzaba a sonrojarse la ojiperla.

-Lo entenderé mejor si me lo muestras-

-P-Pero G-Gaara-kun y-yo…-

-Si no es como amigos, entonces es una orden- Hinata no quería que la mandaran, ella lo haría pero ayudarlo como amiga, no como una orden.

-B-Bien, lo h-hare p-pero-

-No cerrare los ojos- esto se estaba complicando un poco, Hinata sonrojada acepto, se acerco al pelirrojo se puso de puntitas ya que Gaara ahora era mas alto que ella, Hinata cerro lo ojos y comenzó a acercarse al rostro del pelirrojo.

Gaara veía el rostro de Hinata, le parecía adorable verla de ese modo, dirigió sus ojos a los labios de la peliazul acercándose no entendía porque pero al verlos de esta forma, se apretaba los labios y se le hacia agua la boca, él también se acercaba sin cerrar los ojos, su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte poco a poco, juntaron sus labios, pero no sintió la suavidad de los labios de Hinata ya que no duro di medio segundo el beso, Hinata se puso normal y algo sonrojada.

-E-e-eso es un p-p-piquito- No entendía porque, pero se sentía realmente decepcionado por eso y desesperado porque quería sentir de nuevo el sabor de los labios de la peliazul- C-creo q-que e-e-es mejor q-q-que me v-vaya-

-¿Hay otro tipo de besos como este?- Hinata paro en seco, claro que había, pero no podía enseñárselos, pero tampoco no podía mentirle, Hinata lo vio en verdad Gaara quería saber y la ojiperla al verlo sintió ternura ya que no ella era la única que podía mostrarle, Temari le explicaría pero el no lo entendería bien.

-S-si- dijo mirando el suelo con un sonrojo.

-Muéstramelos-ordeno

-N-No p-puedo-

-¿Por qué?- exigió

-P-Porque e-e-esos b-besos tienes q-que h-hacerlo c-con a-alguien q-que e-es especial p-para ti-

-¿Especial para mí?-

-Si-

-A un así muéstramelos, aunque sea solo uno- su voz se oía suplica, Hinata no podía hacerlo, esos besos eran mas atrevidos, pero la voz Gaara mostraban algo d suplica y desesperación aunque el no lo mostrara, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

-B-Bien, s-solo e-el u-ultimo, l-los d-demás t-tendrás q-que h-h-hacerlo con a-alguien e-e-especial-Gaara asintió-p-pero e-esta vez t-t-tendrás q-que c-c-cerrar los o-ojos.

Gaara no quería hacerlo pero si no aceptaba, Hinata no lo besaría- Bien.

Había una banca a lado de la puerta, Hinata le pidió a Gaara que se sentara en ella, este obedeció y lo hizo, Hinata se acerco- p-por favor c-cierra l-los o-ojos- Gaara obedeció.

Hinata estaba temblando un poco ya no podía dar un paso para atrás, su corazón no para de latir tan rápido, es por eso que le pidió a Gaara que se sentara, ya que si ella se apegaba a él, este sentiría sus acelerados latidos, Hinata respiro e inhalo, comenzó a acercarse al pelirrojo.

Gaara sentía la respiración de Hinata en sus labios, sin ninguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, juntaron sus labios, Gaara podía sentir la suavidad que había olvidado y el sabor exquisito, duraron 1 minuto besándose de esa forma, cuando Hinata mordió un poco el labio inferior de Gaara a lo que este gimió para abrir la boca, Gaara estaba a punto de preguntar porque Hinata había echo eso, pero decidió no hacerlo porque sinceramente le había gustado ese acto, sentía el sonido de su corazón en sus oídos por cada mordida que Hinata le daba, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba y Gaara lo disfrutaba, Hinata dio una tercera mordida y Gaara gimió para abrirla, fue cuando en ese momento Gaara rompió la orden de Hinata, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendidos ante lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su boca, algo pequeño y húmedo bailando dentro de ella, Hinata le estaba metiendo la lengua, Gaara no replico, no interrumpió, no paro y no pregunto, no, él lo estaba disfrutando, le estaba encantando, su corazón se encontraba en una carrera a la que nunca llegaría a la meta, se preguntaba si Hinata podía escucharlo, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y apegarla así a él, pero en ese momento Hinata, saco la lengua, interrumpiendo el beso y dejando un pequeño puente de saliva entre sus labios y los del pelirrojo.

Hinata se separo lo suficiente con la cara totalmente enrojecida- a-a e-eso s-se les llama **B-Beso H-húmedo **(Si, lo se el beso se llama Beso Francés, pero como aquí en el mundo de Naruto no existen los países pues no tuve mas nombre que ponerle así jeje) e-espero q-que t-te haya p-podido ayudar a e-e-entenderlo G-G-Gaara-kun- dijo Hinata sin mirarlo.

Gaara no dijo nada, aun sentando lo único que hizo fue mirarla impresionado, al mismo tiempo tragando saliva, moviendo por completo la manzana de su cuello (la manzana de Adán) - Y-Yo es mejor que me v-v-vaya- fue lo ultimo que dijo la ojiperla entrando al hospital y tomando la pequeña caja que había dejado, entro a la habitación donde se encontraban Temari y Sakura atendiendo a un ninja.

-Hinata ¿estas bien?-pregunto Sakura acercando a su amiga-Tu cara esta muy roja no tendrás fiebre.

-Es muy probable que si- Se acerco Temari para verla- Mira su rostro esta muy rojo y sus labios están un poco hinchados-

-N-N-No estoy b-bien-

-Mmm.… creo que no es verdad- dijo Sakura mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio para escuchar el ritmo de Hinata- Estas muy acelerada, Hinata creo que es mejor que descanses.

-P-Pero-

-No te preocupes solo atenderé a 3 pacientes mas y me iré-

-E-Esta B-Bien-

-Toma este es el nombre de la posada donde se hospedaran tu y Sakura esta a unas 3 calles- dijo Temari mientras le daba una nota a Hinata.

-G-Gracias T-Temari-san, entonces en u-un rato nos v-veremos S-Sakura-chan-

-Si, ve tranquila- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sakura, Hinata salió del hospital dio un vistazo a la terraza del edificio, pero aun así siguió su camino.

Gaara aun se encontraba sentado en la banca, sus labios estaban hinchados, no sabia en que pensar, se llevo los dedos a sus labios se encontraban resecos ya que el viento provoco que secara la saliva, se llevo la mano a su pecho, sentía su corazón acelerado como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho, saco su lengua para lamerse los labios, no pensaba en nada, pero había algo dentro de él que empezaba a encenderse y lo único que pensaba decididamente fue – _"Quiero mas"._

Gaara caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando solo una cosa o mejor dicho buscando a alguien, toco algunas habitaciones para ver si se encontraba esa persona, pro no aparecía, empezaba a sentirse desesperado, fruncía el ceño, sacaba uno que otro gruñido, toco la ultima puerta de la habitación donde recibió un "Adelante", entro pero lo único observo fue a Sakura y a Temari- ¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo-observo toda la habitación pero no encontró a Hinata- Quería ver como iban las cosas por aquí.

-Oh, todo esta resultando bien Kazekage-sama, la mayoría de los ninjas ya no tienen heridas graves, y están todos fuera d peligro- le comento Sakura a Gaara mientras este se acercaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Gaara cerrando los ojos para poder abrirlos de nuevo- ¿Dónde esta Hyuga-san?

-Hinata, tuvo que irse- contesto Temari.

-¿Irse?-

-Si, se sentía un poco mal, además creo que esforzó mucho su vista utilizando su byakugan, fue mucha ayuda- comento Sakura.

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto.

-Yo la mande al lugar donde se hospedaran Sakura y ella- respondió Temari.

-¿A cual?-insistió preguntando, mirando a Temari.

- A la posada que esta aquí a tres calles-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

- Se llama "Noche en el Oasis"-

-¿Qué habitación?-

- A la 234, ¿y para que quieres saber?-

-Solo preguntaba- dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Y era necesario hacer todas esas preguntas?-

-Si- dijo Gaara caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteo- Gracias por la ayuda Haruno-san- fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelirrojo.

-Eso estuvo algo raro- dijo Sakura volviendo a lo suyo.

-Si- Temari aun seguía confundida por la insistencia de Gaara, pero podía jurar que cuando este la miraba tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos- Sera que…

…

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Suna para por fin encontrar la posada, que Temari le había dicho, entro y pidió su habitación, le entregaron la llave, Hinata la tomo y se dirigió hasta su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta quedo asombra, la habitación estaba muy bien decorada, dos camas suaves y cómodas, realmente era una hermosa habitación, ahora sabia porque Temari insistía mucho en que se hospedaran este lugar.

Lo primero que hizo, fue tumbarse en la cama estaba muy cansada y mas por lo que acaba de ocurrir, se llevo las manos hasta sus labios, recordaba como se besaba con el pelirrojo, sintiendo sus labios, el aroma masculino, no entendía porque pero quería volver a sentir esos labios- creo que…me estoy…enamorando de él-dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama, negó la cabezo lentamente- no,… aunque me enamore, él jamás sentirá lo mismo por mi- Hinata se levanto, y camino hacia una ventana grande para abrirla, y contemplar la vista, sintió el viento, entro de nuevo al cuarto cerrando la ventana- creo que es mejor que me de un baño.

Hinata entro al baño abriendo la llave para que saliera el agua caliente pero mientras este se calentaba y se llenaba, ella aprovechaba para quitase la ropa y acomodarla, una vez que la tina estaba llena ella no al agua, se sentía tan relajante, que daba suspiros, duro unos 20 minutos bañándose, cuando escucho que algo se había caído en la habitación, se coloco una bata de color blanca, salió del baño, pero no encontró a nadie en la habitación, dirigió su vista a la ventana y observo que esta estaba abierta, Hinata se dirigió a ella y la cerro, ella recuerda que la había cerrado, entonces como paso para que esta abriera- Tal vez se me olvido ponerle el seguro- tal vez esa la razón por la cual se abrió la ventana, Hinata se dio la vuelta pero casi se caía del susto cuando vio que alguien estaba frente a ella- ¿¡Gaara-kun?! ¿Q-Q-que h-h-haces a-aquí?- pegunto Hinata mientras se tapaba mas de lo que ya estaba con la bata.

-… …- Gaara no decía nada, solo la veía de arriba abajo, pero mas que nada veía sus labios.

-¿G-Gaara-kun?-

-Bésame-

-¿Q-que?-

-Quiero que me beses- dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a ella pero Hinata trataba de alejarse de el.

-P-Pero ¿P-Porque?-

-Es una orden-

-N-no obedeceré esa orden- dijo Hinata a lo que Gaara paro en seco.

-¿Por qué? Es que acaso no somos amigos- dijo Gaara mientras la veía con deseo, pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza.

-No es de a-amigos, o-obligar de e-esa forma- Gaara se sentó en la cama Hinata tenia razón, la ojiperla se sentó a lado de él.

-Dime Gaara-kun ¿por que quieres que te bese?-

-… … …-

-Gaara-kun ya no puedo hacer eso, yo te dije que esos besos tienes que dárselos a una persona que sea muy especial para ti y…yo…también-

-¿quiere decir que besarías a alguien que no sea yo?-

-S-S-Si- no le agradaba eso, no entendía por que, apretó los puños el solo imaginarse a Hinata besando a otro hombre que no sea él ¿Por qué se sentía así?

- ¿Qué es una persona especial?-

-U-Una persona especial es una manera d-de decir que cuando te enamoras de e-esa p-persona-

-¿Enamorado? ¿Y como sabes cuando lo estas?-

-Cuando es cerca de esa persona su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y a veces fuerte, solo piensa en esa persona no importa si es de día o de noche, e-es algo difícil de explicar p-pero usted lo sentirá y comprenderá lo que es- dijo Hinata mientras le daban una cálida sonrisa a Gaara a lo que este se impresiono y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, en ese momento recordó lo que le acaba de decir la ojiperla.

-Se le acelera el corazón cuando esta cerca de esa persona-

-¿Eh? Si, porque lo dice- Gaara se desabrocho un poco la gabardina, tomo la mano de Hinata y se coloco en su pecho, fue un acto a lo que Hinata se impresiono.

-Porque así me siento cuando estoy contigo-

-¿D-desde c-c-cuando?- peguntaba Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

-Desde que nos besamos por primera vez-Hinata se impresiono a lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Q-Quiere d-decir q-que u-usted?-

-Estoy enamorado de ti, desde ese día- Hinata quito su mano del pecho de Gaara, dirigió su vista hacia el suelo-Supongo que tu no lo estas de mi-su voz sonaba triste, sentía como si algo dentro de el se hubiera partido a la mitad, estaba a punto de irse pero una mano lo detuvo, a lo que este la miro un poco asombrado.

-Y-yo no lo e-estoy d-desde e-ese día- Hinata esta sonroja respiro profundo para después mirarlo a la cara- Yo lo e-estoy c-c-cada v-vez q-que me b-besas.

Gaara estaba realmente sorprendido, se acerco y se inclino ante ella- ¿Enserio?

-S-si-

Se sentía realmente feliz por dentro, se acercaba poco a poco hacia el rostro de Hinata para después los dos unir sus labios, Gaara ahora sentía diferente el beso, sentía como si una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, sentía el corazón latir a mas no poder, con su brazo tomo la cintura de Hinata para acercarlo a el, ella coloco los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Gaara se levanto del suelo sin soltar a Hinata, el beso era tierno, pero el beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado, sin dejar de besarse se recostaron en la cama, con cada beso soltaba uno que otro gruñido ahora era él quien tomaba el control del beso , mordía con cuidado el labio inferior de Hinata a lo que ella gemía y Gaara aprovechaba para meterle la lengua, lamia todo, la lengua de Hinata, sus dientes todo lo que estaba dentro de ella, la ojiperla no se quedaba atrás, también ella aprovechaba para meterle lengua, ambos bailaban con cada lengüetazo, pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-H-Hinata-hablaba con dificultada por la falta de aire, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿S-Si?-

-M-Me h-habías dicho que aun hay otros t-tipos de besos-

-S-Si lo dije-

-Muéstramelos-

Hinata lo miro y acepto, le daba besos pequeños en los labios a los que el respondía, pero esos besos bajaron hasta la mejilla, Gaara cerro los ojos para disfrutar, pero esos besos después bajaron hasta el cuello de Gaara a lo que este soltó un gemido junto con un suspiro- Esos besos se llaman **Necking**, son besos en el cuello.

-No pares, por favor- Hinata besaba el cuello de Gaara y este lo disfrutaba, Gaara no lo resistió, algo dentro de el estaba ardiendo, lo estaba quemando, comenzó a besar a Hinata en el cuello y ella lo disfrutaba- Hinata, ¿Qué es esto que siento?- seguía besándola- No puedo parar- La seguía besando, sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Hinata aun con la bata puesta.

-G-G-Gaara-kun… … aaah….-Oírla escuchar su nombre aumentaba, su ritmo, se incendiaba mas.

-Hinata- no lo resistió, desabrocho la bata de Hinata, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

-¡Gaara!- grito Hinata, empujando a Gaara, sentándose en la cama y tratando de ocultarse con sus brazos-¿Qué haces?

Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- Es u-un Ángel- Gaara sentía que se quemaba en llamas al verla de esa forma- _"No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, Hinata… es… muy…hermosa, es un ángel, tiene que ser mía, tiene que ser ¡MÍA!" –_Gaara se acerco a Hinata.

-No Gaara-kun-no fue escuchada.

-Hinata- Gaara tomo los brazos de Hinata-no te ocultes-Hinata cerro los ojos, y Gaara se dio cuenta- Abre los ojos- fue una orden, Hinata no quería hacerlo, poco comenzó a abrirlo, y quedo atónita ante lo que vio.

Gaara, estaba completamente desnudo ante ella, al momento en que ella cerró los ojos y este se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo aprovecho usando su arena para quitarse las prendas- _"E-Es t-tan atractivo, p-parece u-un d-dios"_- pensaba la ojiperla sonrojándose.

Gaara se acerco al rostro de Hinata para besarlo, tomo el mentón de la Hyuga y beso sus labios, Hinata coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaara y este la rodeo con sus brazos, ambos se besaban con gran ternura y amor, sentían sus corazones como latían aceleradamente, que no sabían de quien era de quien, Gaara comenzó a besar el cuello de Hinata y esta lo disfrutaba, la recostó de nuevo en la cama, una de las manos que estaban a cada lado del rostro de la ojiperla se deslizó acariciando desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos, masajeándolos y sintiéndolos, rozando uno de sus rosados pezones hasta llegar a su vientre y después entre sus piernas.

-A-A-A-h…. Esto s-s-se le l-l-l-llama **Making out, **b-b-besos p-p-por todo e-el c-cuerpo- Y como no hacerlo ella estaba hermosa y él estaba totalmente enloquecido, sentía el corazón a todo lo que daba como si pudiera vivir de un paro cardiaco.

Estaba comiéndole el cuello mientras ella sin poder hacer otra cosa que gemir le arañaba su fornida espalda y el gruñía. La cama se movía contra el suelo, chocaba con la pared sin cesar y ella gimiendo sin control y el gruñendo como una bestia.

Ambos se encontraban completamente agotados, con sudor por todo el cuerpo y la respiración agitada, Gaara descansaba en el pecho de Hinata y ella le acariciaba los cabellos-Hinata.

-¿Si Gaara-kun?-

-Esto es…-

-Se le llama, h-hacer e-el amor-

-¿H-Hacer el amor?-

-Si, cuando dos personas se aman, hacen este tipo de situación para demostrar cuanto se tiene el amor el uno por el otro-

-¿Cómo el besos?-

-S-Si-

-Hinata- se levanto un poco Gaara para mirarla fijamente- Quiero hacer el amor contigo una y otra vez- Hinata lo miraba asombrada- Tu eres mía, solo mía no dejare que nadie te toque, ni te bese, toda tu me perteneces- la beso con rudeza-¿De acuerdo?

-S-si, p-pero…-

-Yo solo te pertenezco a ti y nadie más, y tu a mi-

Gaara beso a Hinata para después levantarse y colocarse la ropa, Hinata hizo lo mismo con su bata, Gaara se dio la vuelta y beso a Hinata en la frente y después sus labios- Te Amo-escucho decir de los labios de la peliazul, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

-También Te Amo- fue lo ultimo que dijo, la beso en los labios y salió por la ventana, ya no la dejaría ir nunca, le mandaría una carta a Naruto, diciéndole que necesitaba mas tiempo la ausencia de Hinata, y esta ella se hospedaría en su casa, junto a él.

**FIN**

…

**Espero que les haya podido gustar de echo es el primer lemon que hago espero, que lo hayan disfrutado =D**


End file.
